bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pat Fusty (BTD7: M.R)
Pat Fusty the Wrestler is a hero which made his debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. His attack is a melee slam which has 11 pierce and pops 2 layers of bloons. He is the only amphibious tower in-game, he can be placed on both land and water. He costs $800 on Medium. Upgrades Pat Fusty will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increased radius of Pat's slam attack. *Level 3 - Unlocks Rallying Roar ability. *Level 4 - Increased attack speed. *Level 5 - Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance. *Level 6 - Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time. *Level 7 - Increased popping power. *Level 8 - Increased attack speed. *Level 9 - Increased range. *Level 10 - Unlocks Big Squeeze ability. *Level 11 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 12 - Increased attack speed. *Level 13 - Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-class Bloons briefly. *Level 14 - Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class bloons. *Level 15 - Slap attacks affect more bloons. *Level 16 - Increased range. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. *Level 18 - Increased popping power. *Level 19 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 20 - During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-class Bloons at once. *Level 21 - Increased popping power and stun *Level 22 - Unlocks Earthquake ability *Level 23 - Every now and then, Pat grabs a bloon below a BAD and powerbombs it to the track. It does 3x damage and 2x extra damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class bloons. *Level 24 - Earthquake lasts for 10-12 seconds. *Level 25 - All abilities have reduced cooldowns. Powerbomb frequency is increased. Earthquake has a chance to crack open the track and make bloons fall in. A total of 15-20 bloons below a BFB can be trapped in the crack. Activated Abilities *Rallying Roar - All nearby towers can pop 2 extra layers for 7 seconds. Has a 20 second cooldown. *Big Squeeze - Grabs a MOAB-class bloon below a BBB and crushes it for over 5 seconds. Has a 20 second cooldown. *Earthquake - Slams giant punches on the ground, slowing down and sending bloons below a BAD back out of his and nearby towers' range for 8-9 seconds. Has a 30 second cooldown. In-Game Quotes Pat speaks in third person like a stereotypical strong and stupid guy. When Placed *"To pop is to serve!" *"Bloon is gonna be deflated!" When Selected *"Yes." *"Hi." *"Hello." *"How you doin?" *"What does you want?" *"Yeah?" *"What is you tries to do!" - when tapped many times *"Get out of Pat's sight!" - when tapped many times *"Pat can smashes you like Pat smashes bloon!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Yeah!" *"Hahaha!" *"Thank You!" *"Power!" *"That tickles! Hahaha!" *"Yeah!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Pat likes being strong!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB is coming!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB is coming!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG is coming!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD is coming!" - BAD appearance *"DDT is coming!" - DDT appearance *"Pat sees something bad is coming!" - FBT appearance *"Pat is getting scared." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Pat wins!" *"Yahoo!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Get up me friends!" - Rallying Roar *"Pat's gonna cream you!" - Big Squeeze *"Shake rattle an roll!" - Earthquake When Bloons Leak *"Uh oh!" *"Yikes!" When All Lives Lost *"This is not good." Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Pat Fusty also appears as a character in Xtreme Smackdown but he is called Patrick Faust. Attacks Patrick's fighting style is based on throws and tough wrestling moves *'Light Punch' A palm strike at the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick at the opponent's shin. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' Two punches in quick succession. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' Patrick balances on his hands and kicks his opponent's gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Patrick holds his opponent's legs and powerbombs them. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Patrick holds his opponent and throws them high in the air behind him. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Earthquake' Patrick slams his fists on the ground and sends out a shockwave in a short distance which downs his opponent. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Helicopter' Patrick spins around with his arms open wide. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Ground Pound' Patrick jumps up high and slams his fists onto his opponent. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Iron Fist' Patrick kicks his opponent's knees to toss him in the air. He then punches them in the face. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Slammin Time' Patrick punches his opponent's face three times, the third sending them in the air. He then holds their legs and powerbombs them to the ground. As they bounce up, he holds their neck and powerbombs them on their gut. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Bone Breaker' Patrick punches across his opponent's face and then slams both fists into their face, cracking the skull. He then punches down hard on the shoulders, shattering them. Finally he grabs their neck in his arm and cracks the neck before throwing him away. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Professional Amputation' Patrick holds his opponent's arms and rips them off. He then holds their legs and strongly powerbombs them, ripping them off. He finally moves up and punches their head, shattering it, killing them. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Chest Burster' Patrick slams the ground, rumbling the earth and making the opponent fall on his back. He then runs and jumps on top of their chest, carving a huge gaping hole. He again jumps high into the air and lands on their face, killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Category:Heroes